ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-1762544-20151027205605/@comment-28938511-20160415192033
Nindroid24 napisał(a): Vnut napisał(a): Nindroid24 napisał(a): Karus Nerdus napisał(a): [http://www.baje.pl/movie/92027/Ninjago%3A+Mistrzowie+Spinjitzu/Wr%C3%B3g+publiczny+numer+jeden Odcinek 56: Wróg publiczny numer jeden] No nareszcie co prawda już kiedyś wypowiadałem swoją opinię na temat tego odcinka ale teraz po obejrzeniu go po poslku mogę znowu coś powiedzieć.Oglądałem wszystkie odcinki Ninjago od 1 aż do 65 (do 56 po polsku) i powiem szczerze jak narazie odcinek 56 to najgorszy odcinek wszechczasów absolutnie zaprzecza logice i ukazuje jedynie głupotę twórców.Albowiem jeden człowiek który ma gadżety karabiny i jeden statek ktoś kto niu umie walczyć ma tylko gadżety sam bez trudu łapie wszystkich 6 ninja.I co z tego że znają dwie sztuki walki i co z tego że potrafią przyzywać tak potężne istoty jak smoki i co z tego że mają moce żywiołów to wszystko dla twórców jest nie ważne bo jeden człwoieczek (Ronin) moze ich złapać.Idąc tą logiką mogę iść załóżmy do dojo gdzie będzie 6 mistrzów sztuk walki z czarnymi pasami załóżmy że karate albo kung fu nie dość że jest ich sześciu to znają sztuki walki więc wydawałoby się że nie mam najmniejszych szans ale idąc logiką ninjago nie tylko że mam szanse ale ja wygram wystarczy mi jeden pistolecik samochód i co z tego że mogą mieć shurikeny czy znają techniki szybkościowe wchodzę z pistoletem nawet na kulki i wszystkich aresztuję ai malo tego tak jak ninja w odcinku nawet się nie będą bronić.Paranoja prawda?Ten odcinek zaprzecza wszystkim ideałom pamiętacie sezon 1 o szkieletach sensei mówił kaiowi że żeby uratować Nyę musi stać się Ninją a guzik prawda wystarczył by mu latający statek jakiś karabin i by wszystkich rozniósł tak?Nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić jak jeden cienias może złapać 6 potężnych.Druga sprawa jay spytał Ronina kto będzie bronił Ninjago jak pójdą siedzieć no jak to kto odpowiedż jest banalna skoro Ronin jest tak dobry to wiadomo kto a i jeszcze pomoże mu tak bardzo potężna policja która jest tak dobra że potrafi złapać ninja i tak dobra że gdy miasto atakowały nindroidy i kamienna armia to nawet nie zareagowali tylko chowali się a ninja walczyli.Także mają się za kozaków to niech oni teraz bronią krainy niech powróci kamienna armia i niech policja ją aresztuje albo Ronin złapie.Chcę powiedzieć to wielka niesprawiedliwość że ci którzy znają sztuki walki mają moce i smoki uginają się pod zwykłym kolesiem z bronią to co gdyby kamienna armia też miałą spluwy zamiast mieczy to jeden wojownik by pokonał wszystkich ale tych wojowników było setki więc? nie powiem tyle to ze ninja nie walczyli z Roninem ani policją jest bardzo nie fair a miastu przydałaby się nauczka i taka naszczęście nadejdzie gdy zaatakują piraci tylko czemu policja nie umie ich złapać i czemu Ronin nie próbuje ich powstrzymać?Mógłbym jeszcze długo pisać ale kończę to i tak niczego nie zmieni ale jeszcze raz powtarzam odcinek do Pani przeczy wszystkim wartościom których wcześniej nauczył mnie ten serial.Całkowiecie fałszuje żeczywistość jeśli nie wierzysz to znajdż sobie na ulicy 6 napakowanych kolesiów weź spluwę na kulki ciekawe czy tak jak w serialu poddacą ci się bez walki i złapiesz ich bez trudu.odcinek to jedno wielkie gówno i zancie mnie ja bardzo kocham Ninjago i wielokrotnie udawadniałem że nie pozwolę go obrażać ale ten odcinek to gówno i jeszcze raz gówno.Trzeba zaywać rzeczy po imieniu chwała policji i Roninowi anakondowcy kamienna armio nindroidy drżyjcie oni się z wami rozprawią Ronin was złapie na spluwę i linkę a policja aresztuje.i co z tego że jesteście milion razy potężniejsi oni maja pistolety i poddacie się im bez walki.Overlorda też mógł Ronin zastrzelić albo związać więc po co Zane się poświęcał?To tyle z góry przepraszam za brzydkie słowa i błędy ortograficzne.A pro pos jeśli komentujecie moje przemyślenia to piszcie o nich a nie o błędach ortograficznych bo zdaję sobie sprawę że mogą gdzieś być a to tylko powoduje nie potrzebne kłótnie.Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Po części masz rację. Jednak Ninja nie mogą zaatakować policji, gdyż wtedy naprawdę byliby przestępcami. Ale co do kwestii Ronina masz rację. Ronin jest ich wrogiem, więc nie mieli powodu, żeby go nie atakować, a mimo to nie chcieli. Kiedy Ninja przyszli do Ronina w Stiixie pokonaliby go bez trudu, a w tym przypadku nawet go nie zaatakowali. Jak zresztą Ronin dostał się do systemu Zane'a? To ninjadroid ma tak słabe zabezpieczenia, że byle haker jest w stanie wbić do jego systemu? To nielogiczne... o właśnie jeszcze zapomniałem o tym włamaniu dzięki za przypomnienie no właśnie najnowocześniejszy Nindroid i byle Ronin potrafi się włamać? cały ten odcinek jest nielogiczny równie dobrze dareth mógł mieć spluwę i złapać Ninja.A Ninja jakby chcieli mogli by się bronić tylk oZane jest tutaj usprawidliwiony Lloyd zamiast skupiać się na ucieczce mógłby walczyć na pewno by go pokonał tym bardziej że Ronin był przygnieciony półką wystarczyło podbiec i go pokonać kai i Nya mogli użyć sztuczek Ninja i Ani Ronin ani Rex by ich nie zastrzelili jay jak wisiał koło ronina wystarczyło porazić go prądem a Cole zamiast się bawić za niewidzialności mógł spokojnie pobić Ronina albo nawet go opętać.Jest cała masa alternatywnych scenariuszy jakie mogłyby się stać no ale niestety Jeden Ronin złapał całą 6 moim zdaniem wynika to z tego że hagemanom kończą się pomysły albo mają w głowie źle ułożone.Bo ten odcinek tak jak już pisałem zaprzecza wszystkim wartościom jakie Ninjago niosło od 1 aż do tego odcinka. Ronin jest bogatym człowiekiem, tym bardziej że już "spłacił" dług wobec duchów, stać go na zaawansowaną broń która nie jest "spluwą na kulki" i może częściowo sparaliżować ninja, co widać na Lloydzie (który swoją drogą stawiał opór). Ronin mógł się włamać do Zane'a gdyż on sam zbudował jego tytanową wersje (patrz Shadow of Ronin). Ciekawe też czy sam chciałbyś krzywdzić kogoś kto był twoim przyjacielem i ci pomagał (a z Nyą to pedofil flirtował). Jay został złapany z pomocą siły grawitacji, a Cole'a sparaliżował z zaskoczenia. Kai i Nya nie mieli miejsca żeby przywołać smoki, a byli w płapce, Ronin latał więc trudno było by go zaatakować (i jak już wspomniałem nie wiadomo czy by chcieli). A więc jak sam widzisz nie ma nic dziwnego w tym że ninja zachowali się w ten sposób, nie trzeba było używać wulgaryzmów.